


Leader of the Commandos

by vizzie1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blink and you miss it Firefly references, Bucky gets honest, Captain America: The First Avenger, Gen, How did Steve become unit leader?, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Or At Least I Tried, Out of Character, POV Howard Stark, and I love that that is an official tag, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vizzie1/pseuds/vizzie1
Summary: Howard meets with Col. Phillips and Agent Carter after the freeing of the POWs to determine who will be the leader of the new mixed SSR unit. It doesn't go as well as any of them expect, and none of them leave optimistic.





	Leader of the Commandos

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably pretty OOC, but each of the main characters is given, like, 20 minutes of screen time in the MCU ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> This started out as a rant about why in the world Steve would be put in charge of anything, especially given his history, and it turned into something slightly different. Still not particularly nice to Steve, though. (Nothing I write ever will be.)
> 
> Disclaimers: I own nothing; No beta; Let me know if the tags need updating; Be nice to everyone.

Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter are already at the table when Howard walks into the tent. Col. Phillips is working through some sort of paperwork, and Agent Carter is trying- and failing- to sit still and look nonchalant. Known for his brashness, Howard doesn’t hesitate to speak up as soon as he’s taken a seat. “What is this meeting about, Colonel? Because if you just want to chastise us for helping with that raid, then I’m going to remind you that, as civilian consultants, Agent Carter and I do not fall under the normal chain-of-command as your soldiers.”

“Cool it, Stark,” Colonel Phillips responds, sounding more tired than angry. “What’s done is done. I called you two here, ‘cause we need to think about what’s next.” He takes a pause, sighing and dragging his hand over his face. Eventually, he looks up at the other two, showing his usual solemnity. “Those boys out there have been to hell and back. From those I’ve had the chance debrief so far… they’re all calling Barnes a big damn hero. But they’re all heroes. They’ve done their duty, sacrificed for their country, and they’ve earned the right to recover at home. Hell, half of ‘em aren’t even fit to fight anymore due to injury or shell shock.” Col. Phillips pauses to sigh again. “However… the General has decided to grant Agent Carter’s request for them to remain combatants, albeit removing them from their original units to their own squad under SSR authority.”

Agent Carter isn’t smiling, but Howard can see the satisfied gleam in her eyes. Tension beginning to stiffen the environment, he speaks up, “I fully understand and respect your concerns, Colonel, but these soldiers have valuable skills and proven loyalty. In a war like this that we cannot afford to lose, we need as many men like this as we can get. Certainly, they’ll understand.”

“Of course they will,” Agent Carter chimes in, words rushed but full of false bravado. “In times like these, weariness is no reason to allow able hands to stand idle in the fight against evil. They can make a difference in helping us win this war, then return home to the lives and loved ones they helped protect.”

“Colonel Phillips,” Howard addresses inquisitively, “Will all of the rescued POWs be included in this new unit? What about the non-Americans?”

“As members of Allied armies,” the Colonel explains, “we obviously cannot force non-Americans into our chain-of-command. They would, however, be highly encouraged to join. And given that the SSR is somewhat outside the normal military structure, I don’t think we would find many that would refuse.”

Imagining hundreds of possibilities and probabilities with such a unit, Howard frowns at the many problems that could arise. “With a unit like this, with men from different squadrons and even different countries, all with a recent experience of trauma, how will they function as a team? It’s not like we can do team building drills and training right on the European Front.”

“That’s why leadership is going to be important, and I don’t just mean us. We’re going to have to decide on a unit leader for this group who will be able to unify them, strengthen them, and- God willing- bring them home alive. I recommend Sergeant Barnes. He’s smart, resourceful, looks out for his men. He was unit leader for most of these guys before they were captured, and they all respect the hell out of him. Unfortunately, I am concerned about what was done to him in that camp. I haven’t been able to speak to him personally yet, and the others don’t know what happened to him.”

While Howard is still thinking over what Col. Phillips had said, Agent Carter is already countering the suggestion. “Obviously, Ste- Captain Rogers should lead the new unit. He’s strong, smart, and tenacious. He’s come to symbolize hope in the Allied cause. Rogers is the _best_ choice to lead this unit.”

Howard shakes his head. “Sure Rogers is seen that way back in the States, but the men here at the front don’t share that view. You saw how they booed him off the stage two days ago. The raid helped, sure, but it’s not enough. He doesn’t know these men, and they don’t know him. Captain Rogers isn’t even a captain! That’s just a stage name! He has no leadership training, no leadership experience, no combat training, minimal combat experience- hell, he didn’t even finish basic! No, I agree with Colonel Phillips. Sergeant Barnes is the most qualified for this position. But I also agree that whatever happened to him at that camp may have changed that, so we need to talk to him to find out.”

“So let’s do that,” Col. Phillips says before briefly stepping outside the tent to send someone to fetch Barnes.

After a pause, Agent Carter speaks up again. “Look. Even if Barnes is fit to lead, Rogers would still be a better choice. I mean, he’s strong, brave, and willing to risk himself for others. And he’s a supersoldier. What more could you want?”

“Agent Carter,” Col. Phillips responds, sounding tired. “Surely, you know that a great leader is more than a reckless greenhorn with a hard punch and a fancy shield.”

“Of course, I-“ Agent Carter huffs before being cut off by the tent opening.

Sergeant Barnes enters and looks around the room tentatively. When the Colonel nods towards the empty chair at the end of the table, he takes a seat, back straight, head up, and hands folded in his lap.

Once he’s settled, Colonel Phillips addresses him. “Sergeant Barnes, thanks for coming. I’m not going to waste your time, so here’s the situation: The orders have come down from higher brass that you and the other freed POWs from the camp aren’t done on the Front yet. You’re to form your own separate unit, under the operational command of the SSR,” he says, nodding to the two across the table.

Howard can see Barnes’s eyes losing some light and his features becoming more weary and he knows Col. Philips sees it too, but the Colonel has no choice but to continue on. “With everything you and the other men have been through and with the newness of the team, we need someone of the highest caliber to lead this unit. Given your history with most of these men and your exemplary leadership experience, I think you would do well in the position. But I also understand if you think you may not be the best candidate after whatever hell Hydra put you through back there.”

Face looking pensive, Barnes slowly nods and lowers his eyes to his hands as he gathers his thoughts. “Sir, I would be honored to lead such a unit, if you think that it is in the best interests of all of the men. But I also know that either of the others I went through leadership training with would do well by these men. And I saw where several of the men from other units are also officers. I’m sure most of them would be up to the task, as well.” He speaks clearly and logically, but Howard can’t tell if his recommendation of the others is due to personal humility or a reluctance to resume command.

They sit in thought for a moment before Carter asks, “Sergeant, you’ve known Captain Rogers for many years. Would you say that _he_ has the qualities necessary to lead this unit?”

The man’s brow furrows as he considers the question. “Well, ma’am,” he starts slowly, “I love Steve like a brother, and I know he’d jump at such an opportunity… but the Steve I know is just not well-suited for the position. Though his training to become captain must have helped some.” At that, the other three in the room glance at each other uncomfortably.

After that unexpectedly low evaluation of Rogers’ leadership aptitude, Agent Carter is visibly reluctant to ask more. Col. Phillips, however, does not share her hesitancy. Leaning in, he questions, “Could you tell us a bit more about your reasons for thinking that Captain Rogers may not be an appropriate choice for command of this unit?”

Sergeant Barnes takes a deep breathe in and out, clearly not wanting to speak unfavorably about his friend. “I greatly admire Steve’s dedication to doing what he thinks is right… but that’s gotten him into some unnecessary trouble on more than a few occasions. He doesn’t really think about the consequences of his actions- to him or to those around him. But he’s too-“ Barnes pauses, trying to find the right word, “- strong-willed to be convinced not to do something once he’s set his mind to it. Honestly, I’m surprised he made it to captain with his unwillingness to take orders. The Steve I knew back in Brooklyn would almost _have_ to be made unit leader, because he would just do what he wanted anyway.”

Barnes lets out a small laugh, as Howard exchanges a look with Col. Phillips, who looks just as uneasy as he is. When he shifts to glance at Agent Carter, he can see that she is trying to look smug at this support for her argument, but the doubt in her eyes remains.

The room falls silent, as the impact of Barnes’ unknowing revelation settles from surprise to worry to resignation. Col. Phillips is the first to return from his thoughts to the meeting at hand. “Sergeant,” he says, turning to address Barnes, “thank you for your time and your honesty. Don’t worry; we won’t share anything you’ve said here with anyone else.” He moves to look pointedly at Howard and Agent Carter, who give quick, decisive nods of agreement and assurance. “Feel free to return to the rest of the unit and get some much-needed rest.”

Dismissed, Sergeant Barnes stands up, gives a respectful nod to the table, and leaves the tent. Those that remain sit in silence for several minutes. “So,” Agent Carter begins, gaining the attention of the other two, “Ste- Captain Rogers will be the new unit leader then.”

With a weary sigh, Col. Phillips concedes, “It looks like we don’t have much of a choice…” and Howard hears him add under his breath, “…God save us all.”

Unfortunately, Howard doesn’t believe in God.


End file.
